Ojos esmeralda
by Judyth
Summary: Andrew ha sido abandonado por su novia después de una relación de dos años. Devastado por ese hecho, se hunde en la depresión. Sin embargo, todo parece volver a tener sentido en su vida cuando cierta castaña reaparece en ella.


**¡Hola a todos! Espero que bien. Esta vez le traigo un fic de Sailor Moon, un MakotoxAndrew, que es una de mis parejas favoritas. Sé que en el anime no se habla mucho de ellos, pero cuando vi el Live Action y los vi juntos no pude evitar que me gustase más y más. Hace mucho tiempo que tengo pensada esta historia, desde que un ser querido mío pasó por una situación parecida y de ahí me basé para escribir esto. Va a ser un two-shot. Así que espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Regreso**

En una cafetería de Tokio, un joven rubio estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas que daban a las ventanas. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarlo y, en vano, trataba de desviar su atención en los peatones que transitaban por la ciudad. Esperaba a que su mejor amigo llegara a ese lugar que habían acordado entre los dos. De no ser porque Darien había insistido en que saliera, seguramente en esos momentos se encontraría en su departamento bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza o, siendo casi lo mismo, en un bar desahogando sus penas. Sabía que eso no serviría de nada para que mejorara su estado de ánimo, pero lo único que quería era olvidar, olvidar todo lo vivido los últimos años.

Mas su mente parecía no querer hacerle caso pues sólo podía pensar en ella. Sí, "ella". Aquella mujer con la que había desperdiciado dos años de su vida y que luego había terminado con él sin darle ninguna explicación razonable. Tan sólo dos semanas después, supo que ya salía con otro hombre, y de seguro la causa de la ruptura era esa. Era casi irrefutable que saliese con él incluso cuando estaban de pareja. Eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento. En pocas palabras, lo había engañado. Durante un tiempo lo único que pudo hacer fue recluirse de todo contacto con el mundo exterior. Ni siquiera recibía a su amigo Darien y sólo salía a trabajar.

Cuando vio a la que había sido su novia pasear junto a su nueva pareja, quiso enfrentarla. Pero ella sólo lo ignoró como si nunca lo hubiese conocido y se marchó con aquel otro hombre. Había tratado de superar esa separación pero había sido imposible. En ese momento había aparecido Darien proponiéndole que se distrajera un poco y se encontraran en esa cafetería. Sólo por la insistencia de él había cedido.

- Andrew, Andrew –lo sacaba de sus pensamientos su mejor amigo, sentándose frente a él.

Al entrar el café que habían acordado para encontrarse, había visto a su amigo observando por la ventana a la nada. Como si su atención no tuviera un punto fijo. Su semblante era distante y su mirada parecía perdida y vacía. El Andrew que observaba desde la entrada no era el mismo Andrew al cual había conocido hace años. No era el hombre que lo había animado para que ahora estuviera con su novia ni el que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con sus seres queridos. Sólo parecía un autómata o, más bien, un cuerpo carente de vida alguna.

- Ah, hola, Darien –correspondía al saludo-. No te oí acercarte.

- Eso parece. Hace tiempo que te estaba llamando.

- Lo siento, es que estaba distraído –se disculpaba con una sonrisa que parecía más forzada que por gusto.

- Amigo –lo llamaba después de suspirar-, sé que todavía te afecta lo que te hizo Reika pero debes superarlo. Te lo digo por tu propio bien.

Andrew desvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana. Si fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo… pero no era lo mismo. Había tratado de olvidar a Reika por todos los medios que se habían ocurrido, pero simplemente era imposible. Hasta había recurrido al alcohol solamente para poder olvidarse de ella aunque sea unos momentos. Algo que siempre había dicho que nunca haría por nada del mundo.

Qué giros tan inesperados le daba el destino a su vida. En un momento tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear: un excelente trabajo como presidente en la empresa de su padre luego de que éste quisiera retirarse, un amigo que lo apoyaba en todo, una hermana que siempre se preocupaba por él y una novia… y al otro, había perdido a la mujer más importante de su vida. Había creído que podría tener un futuro junto a ella. Hasta se había planteado la idea de formar una familia aunque no lo hubiesen hablado, pero todo se había ido a la mierda.

- Lo sé, pero… -suspiró apesadumbrado volviéndose a su amigo- por más que lo intento no puedo.

- Puedes hacerlo –perseveraba Darien-, pero lo que sucede es que te aferras al pasado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga cuando he compartido dos años de mi vida con ella? –manifestaba, molesto-. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para hacerla feliz, para darle lo que quisiera. No puedo simplemente olvidarla como si se tratara de arrancar una página de un libro y listo.

- Comprendo que es difícil para ti pero es que no puedes pasarte toda la vida así. Piensa en Minako. Ella está muy preocupada por ti.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron del asombro ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ella? Por más que ya tuviera novio y hubiese terminado la universidad, seguía siendo su pequeña hermanita. Y como hermano mayor que era, debía protegerla y no hacer que se preocupase por él más de la cuenta. Cuando era un niño sus padres habían tenido que mudarse de Londres a Tokio por cuestión de negocios. Razón por la cual, Mina había nacido en Japón y debido al trabajo constante de sus padres, Andrew había cuidado de ella con sumo esmero.

- Tienes razón –secundaba resignado-. No pensé en ella.

- Cambiando de tema –iniciaba Darien recordando lo que verdaderamente le había traído ahí-. Rei me dijo que una amiga de ella llega del extranjero hoy y quiere que la acompañemos.

- ¿Una amiga del extranjero? –interrogaba, curioso.

- Vuelve de estudiar en Francia –explicaba el moreno-. Rei dice que es muy importante para ella pues no la ve hace años. Por eso le he dicho que iríamos los dos.

- Lo que haces por tu novia, amigo –sonreía al ver la influencia que tenía la joven sobre Darien-. Pensar que sólo la conociste porque es amiga de mi hermana.

- Qué puedo decirte, me ha cambiado la vida por completo –decía como respuesta-. Cuando la vi por primera vez apenas estaba en la preparatoria.

Cómo podría olvidarlo. Ese día Andrew y él se habían quedado en la biblioteca de la universidad para un examen que tendrían dentro de poco. Estaban tan concentrados en sus estudios que se les había pasado la hora. Como era tan tarde, Andrew lo había invitado a que cenara con él y su hermana. Cuán grande había sido su sorpresa al percatarse que no sólo estaba Mina en la casa sino también su amiga, una jovencita de cabello azabache y orbes amatistas con el uniforme de la preparatoria. A penas la había visto, no podía negar que inmediatamente le había atraído.

- Y nosotros estábamos en esos momentos en la universidad.

- Sí –confesaba-. Y, ¿qué dices? ¿Irás?

- No lo sé –contestaba dubitativo-. La verdad no tengo ánimos para ir a recibir a alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

- Vamos, Andrew. Minako también irá.

- ¿Mina? –Inquiría con intriga- ¿Por qué?

- Al parecer también es amiga de ella.

- Una amiga de Mina que vuelve del extranjero –decía analizándolo-. ¿Sabes quién es?

- Rei dijo que era una sorpresa –manifestaba el moreno, dando a entender que su novia se había negado a responderle.

- Ya veo. Entonces, iré –declaró el rubio finalizando la conversación y provocando una sonrisa victoriosa en su amigo, de la que no se percató.

Poco después, se encontraban yendo al aeropuerto en el coche de Darien. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero el ambiente no era incómodo. Darien sabía que su amigo estaba pensativo pues su mirada sólo se centraba en observar la vista en la carretera. Tal vez estuviera pensando en Reika o en el simple hecho de querer adivinar quién llegaba a Tokio. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en ello. Él mismo sabía quién era esa persona. Pero por pedido de Rei no había dicho nada.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, una joven morena y otra de cabello rubio esperaban que llegaran su novio y su hermano, respectivamente.

- Rei, ¿crees que funcionará?

- No lo sé, Mina –confesaba la morena-, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

- Es que tú sabes lo que ha pasado Andrew estos últimos meses y lo único que quiero es que mejore.

- No puedo entender cómo alguien como Reika pudo hacerle algo así a tu hermano.

- La verdad, cuando Andrew me la presentó no me agradó en lo más mínimo –manifestaba cabizbaja al recordar ese día-. Es más, llegué a pensar que se parecía mucho a…

- Rei, Mina –las llamaba un moreno junto a un rubio de ojos azules.

- Darien –se acercaba a su novio para abrazarlo-. Tardaron en llegar.

- Lo siento –declaraba, apenado-. Pero es que tuvimos un problema con el tránsito.

- Bueno –intervenía la de ojos amatistas-, lo importante es que están aquí.

- ¿Cuándo llegará esa amiga de ustedes? –interrogaba Andrew viendo que sólo estaban ellas dos.

- No tardará mucho en…

- ¡Makoto! –la interrumpió el grito de Mina que saludaba a alguien insistentemente con su brazo.

Inmediatamente oyó aquel nombre, se volteó en dirección a donde miraba su hermana. Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente al confirmar sus sospechas. Una joven de cabello castaño y de ojos esmeraldas caminaba hacia ellos con una maleta. De no ser por esas distintivas joyas que tenía por ojos, no la habría reconocido. Ya no era esa muchacha de casi dieciséis años que iba a la secundaria con su hermana. Ahora era toda una mujer.

- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! –gritaba nuevamente Mina abrazando a su amiga emotivamente.

- Sigues igual de impulsiva, Mina –confirmaba la castaña después de separarse de ella.

- Bienvenida, Makoto –se acercaba Rei para también abrazarla, pero más tranquila que la rubia.

- Gracias, Rei –declaraba mientras veía cómo un joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules se acercaba a ellas.

- Te presento a Darien Chiba, Makoto –manifestaba Rei señalándolo con su mano.

- Es un placer –decía con una pequeña reverencia.

- Lo mismo digo, Kino –contestaba éste.

- Por favor, sólo dime Makoto –pedía la castaña.

- Entonces tú dime sólo Darien –manifestaba con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente su amiga había hecho una buena elección. Aquel joven era el indicado para ella. Sólo con verlo lo supo. Siempre había sido buena juzgando a la personas. Y Darien parecía ser un hombre amable y comprensivo. El adecuado para alguien como Rei.

- Darien es mi novio –agregaba sonrojada la azabache-, y también el mejor amigo de Andrew.

Andrew. Fue en ese momento en que la castaña pudo percatarse de su presencia. El rubio estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Makoto pudo apreciar que sus cambios no habían sido muchos. Aunque hubiesen pasado siete años seguía siendo el mismo joven de antes. Sólo que al observarlo pudo notar que estaba algo delgado y también una especie de tristeza en su mirada. ¿Qué le habría pasado en esos años para que estuviera así?

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Andrew? –Le recriminaba su hermana-. ¿Es que no saludarás a Makoto?

- Lo…lo siento –contestaba reponiéndose del asombro -. Sólo me sorprendí.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Andrew –sonreía Makoto a éste.

- Sí –asentía mientras la recorría con una mirada significativa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie-, tienes razón.

En ese momento, se pudo oír el timbre de un celular que provenía del bolso de la rubia. Rápidamente metió la mano en su bolso y buscó el aparato., revisando de quién era.

- Discúlpenme –decía Mina atendiendo la llamada-. Hola, amor –contestaba alejándose para tener más privacidad.

- Esa Mina. Siempre que se trata de su novio actúa así –recriminaba Rei.

- ¿Y tú no? –inquiría socarrón Darien.

- Ya entendí –un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos al darle la razón al moreno.

- Perdonen –intervenía Mina después de finalizar su llamada con un rostro apenado-. Sé que nos acabamos de reencontrar Makoto, pero olvidé que tenía algo importante que hacer con Yaten hoy. Créeme que si no fuera así, no te dejaría.

- No te preocupes, Mina –trataba de apaciguarla la castaña-. Yo lo entiendo.

- ¿En serio? Gracias, Makoto. Prometo visitarte.

- Y recuerda presentarme a ese novio tuyo –le decía antes de que se marchara.

- Lo haré –aseguraba alejándose del lugar.

Todo quedó en silencio inmediatamente Mina se había ido. Era notable el cambio cuando ella no estaba. Después de todo, era la que siempre animaba todo con su presencia enérgica y su entusiasmo.

Cómo había extrañado a todos durante su estadía en Francia. Había sido duro al principio, pero las constantes llamadas de sus amigas y sus cartas la animaban a seguir adelante con sus estudios. Gracias a ello, su fortaleza había aumentado y en esos momentos se había recibido de una de las mejores instituciones gastronómicas de aquel país.

- Entonces, Makoto –la sacaba de sus pensamientos Rei-. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer a algún lado en especial?

- A decir verdad, el viaje me ha agotado mucho –comunicaba apenada por rechazar la oferta-. Además, debo llevar mis cosas a mi nuevo apartamento.

- Supongo que tienes razón –comprendía la de ojos amatista.

- Rei, recuerdas que tenemos cita con la modista, ¿no es así? –declaraba Darien al percatarse de la anterior planificación.

- Es cierto. Lo había olvidado por completo –se sorprendía mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

- ¿Modista? –intervenía la castaña extrañada.

- ¿No le dijiste a Makoto? –intervenía finalmente Andrew nuevamente sorprendido.

Al librarse de la impresión de ver otra vez a aquella joven de ojos esmeraldas, la sorpresa volvía a invadirlo. Al ser Rei y Makoto amigas desde la secundaria básica era normal que estuviera enterada de semejante noticia. Sin embargo, al parecer no lo sabía aún.

- Es que quería decírselo en persona –manifestaba con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no sé? –inquiría más curiosa la castaña viendo cómo la pareja entrelazaba sus manos.

- Darien y yo nos vamos a casar –anunciaba con un destello en sus ojos, que denotaban la alegría ante ese acontecimiento.

- ¿En serio? –inquiría aún más sorprendida obteniendo una afirmación de la azabache.

Makoto recordó como Rei era reacia a comprometerse seriamente cuando eran adolescentes. Al parecer, el matrimonio entre sus padres no había sido un lecho de rosas, sino todo lo contrario. Su madre se había separado de su padre después de darse cuenta de que aquel hombre que había amado alguna vez no volvería a ser el de antes. Su vicio a la bebida lo había cambiado por completo. Fue en ese momento en que Rei se había opuesto rotundamente a casarse alguna vez en su vida. No obstante, Darien parecía haber cambiado aquella opinión que tenía del matrimonio.

- ¡Felicidades! –gritaba emocionada al percatarse de que no era una simple broma.

- Gracias –manifestaban ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Lamento que no podamos acompañarte hoy –empezaba a hablar Rei-. Pero prometo que te iré a ayudar con la mudanza mañana.

- Está bien, no es algo que pudieses planificar –la animaba la castaña-. Después de todo, te avisé ayer que llegaría hoy. Significó mucho para mí que vinieran a pesar de eso.

- No fue nada –aseguraba más alegre-. Aunque Ami no pudiese venir.

- Puedo entenderlo –intervenía Makoto-. Me dijiste que estaba embarazada de nueve meses ya y no debe ser fácil cuando está por dar a luz.

- Así es –asentía al ver que su amiga no había cambiado en lo comprensiva-. Bueno supongo que debemos ir yéndonos.

Sin embargo, antes de que Rei empezara a caminar, Darien la había detenido. Ella lo miró a los ojos, al parecer era el momento de ir poniendo en marcha aquel plan que habían formulado. Todo lo que se dijeron a través de sus miradas sólo fue en cuestión de unos breves segundos.

- Andrew podría mostrarte qué tanto ha cambiado la ciudad en el tiempo que estuviste en Francia –sugería Darien repentinamente.

- ¿Yo? –inquiría atónito.

- ¿Quién más? –Interrogaba con una ceja alzada- Puedes ayudarla con su equipaje también. Ten las llaves de mi auto. Rei trajo el suyo.

- De acuerdo –asentía con tranquilidad atrapando lo que su amigo le había lanzado. Al menos durante ese tiempo podría saber más de Makoto.

- Adiós, Makoto –se despedía Darien.

- Nos vemos mañana –manifestaba Rei empezando a caminar con su pareja.

- Adiós –correspondían los dos a la despedida.

Makoto se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Andrew era el único con el que no había hablado directamente en todo ese tiempo, a parte del saludo. Así pues ella no podía saber si era el mismo que había conocido cuando había iniciado la secundaria con tan sólo doce años. No sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él después de tanto tiempo.

- Supongo que deberíamos ir a tu apartamento –la interrumpió Andrew con una sonrisa.

- S-sí, eso creo –contesto algo ensimismada al ser él quien hablara primero.

El viaje en el auto se hizo silencioso. Las únicas palabras que se escucharon escasamente eran las de Makoto indicándole a Andrew la dirección para ir al apartamento que ella había comprado. Además, la castaña aprovechaba ese momento para poder observar detenidamente la ciudad a través de la ventana, en realidad, siempre lo hacía cuando viajaba en algún vehículo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había recorrido esas calles siendo una adolescente. Lugares que ya no estaban o que habían cambiado, y otros nuevos que parecían muy llamativos. Ya se daría tiempo para visitarlos.

El rubio se percató de que ella no dejaba de admirar la vista urbana, así que decidió no interrumpirla. Había olvidado por completo qué tan bien se sentía pasear en auto con aquella joven. Hacía siete años que no lo hacían. Makoto había perdido a sus padres cuando era una niña y durante un tiempo una tía lejana de ella se había hecho cargo de su cuidado. Cuando cumplió los catorce fue a vivir sola en un apartamento pequeño para así mantenerse por sí misma, ya que su pariente era una mujer muy ocupada. Mina le había pedido a Andrew numerosas veces que llevara a Makoto a su casa cuando a ésta se le hacía tarde y se quedaba en la casa de ellos, por ese entonces lejana al departamento de la castaña. Gustoso había aceptado, pues para él, la de orbes esmeraldas era como una hermana pequeña. Siempre que viajaban en auto juntos, se alegraba al ver la expresión de la adolescente cuando observaba el entorno a través de la ventana, pero lo que más le agradaba eran sus ojos. Aquellas majestuosas esmeraldas que brillaban con hasta más intensidad que el de la piedra preciosa que poseía el mismo color de éstos.

Pudo oír cómo Makoto le indicaba que se detuviera en un bloque de apartamentos que ya podían distinguir desde el auto. Descendieron del vehículo y ambos subieron hasta el segundo piso donde ella viviría. Andrew había insistido en llevar la gran mayoría de las cosas él mismo mientras que la castaña sólo cargaba en sus brazos una pequeña parte.

Abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar y ambos ingresaron dejando las cosas que traían en el suelo. Al observar el lugar se podía notar que era bastante amplio. Aunque todavía no había ningún mueble, sólo los estrictamente necesarios, pues el camión de la mudanza llegaría al día siguiente.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntaba la castaña girando para verlo-. Sé que no tengo mucho para ofrecer porque me acabo de mudar, pero cuando estaba en el auto pude ver una tienda a una calle de aquí. Podríamos ir a comprar algo.

- Claro –accedía acomodando las últimas cosas-. Mientras comemos, tal vez podríamos desempacar algunas cosas.

- Suena bien –finalizaba la conversación antes de que ambos salieran en dirección a dicha tienda.

Compraron lo necesario como para hacer unos sándwiches y beber algo. Prepararon rápidamente el improvisado almuerzo y comieron al mismo tiempo que trataban de acomodar las cosas que les fueran posibles en los pocos muebles que había por el momento. Las horas se fueron velozmente mientras hacían todo aquello y además conversando.

- ¿En serio Mina hizo eso? –inquiría riendo la castaña.

- Ya sabes cómo es Mina –explicaba el hermano de la susodicha-. Cuando se propone algo, hace lo imposible para conseguirlo. Y en ese momento lo que quería era salir con Yaten.

- Y lo consiguió –afirmaba sonriente sentándose a su lado en el suelo después de haber limpiado lo que habían utilizado para comer.

- ¿Sabes? –Volteaba a verla con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Todos aquí te extrañamos el tiempo que te fuiste.

- ¿Lo…lo dices en serio? –indagaba ruborizada.

Internamente se preguntaba si él también la había extrañado. Aquel joven que estaba a su lado era del cual había estado enamorada en su adolescencia. Lo había conocido al visitar a Mina, poco tiempo después de empezar la secundaria, para hacer un proyecto escolar. Aunque ante sus ojos, Andrew era un chico que nunca se fijaría en una muchacha como ella a la cual veía como a una hermana menor. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había tratado de que esos sentimientos no se profundizaran, no lo había conseguido. Mina, Ami y Rei se habían percatado de lo que ella sentía hacia el rubio. Pero cuando había decidido confesarse a él, le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en Francia. Una relación a distancia que recién comenzaba no era lo que ella quería si Andrew aceptaba sus sentimientos. Hubiese sido una situación demasiado frágil.

Siete años después, creía que el enamoramiento que había sentido por él durante su adolescencia se había ido. Gran error. Cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto era como si aquel sentimiento por el rubio resurgiera en su interior. A simple vista parecía seguir siendo el mismo de siempre. Y al hablar por horas con él, pudo confirmar que aquello era verdad.

- Claro –afirmaba sonriente-. Mina, Ami y Rei no dejaban de hablar sobre ti cuando te marchaste.

- Así que no era como pensaba –musitó muy por lo bajo decepcionada.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntaba el de ojos azules creyendo haberla oído hablar.

- No, nada –negaba rotundamente levantándose para botar a la basura los restos de lo que sobraba de las cajas-. Ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿por qué no regresas a tu casa? No me gustaría que por mi culpa te atrases con tus cosas.

- Mañana debo ir a la empresa temprano para una junta –informaba parándose del suelo-. Aunque, ¿no quieres que te ayude en algo más?

- Es más que suficiente con todo lo que has hecho hoy –aseguraba agarrando las llaves de la entrada-. Te agradezco por la ayuda.

- No fue nada –aseveraba colocándose su abrigo. Había refrescado repentinamente-. Si necesitas algo, aunque sea pequeño, dímelo.

- Está bien –aceptaba sonriente-. Gracias.

- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto –decía saliendo del apartamento.

- Dalo por hecho –afirmaba Makoto-. No me divertía así desde hace años.

- Yo tampoco –manifestaba el rubio.

Un pequeño silencio se había hecho presente. Al parecer ninguno quería decir aquellas palabras de despedida. Era como si desearan que ese momento no terminara.

- Buenas noches, Andrew –era la primera en hablar la de mirada esmeralda.

- Buenas noches, Makoto –se despedía-. Nos vemos.

La castaña vio como descendía por las escaleras. Esperaba que pronto pudiesen encontrarse nuevamente. Habían pasado unos minutos y ya lo extrañaba… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Andrew sólo la veía como a una hermana. Ya no era una adolescente con falsas esperanzas de que su amor se realizara. Debía ser realista, y la realidad era como un balde de agua helada que despejaba su mente por completo, haciéndole ver que una relación entre ellos sería imposible.

- Supongo que siempre será así –suspiraba cerrando la puerta de su apartamento y recargando su espalda en ella.

Alrededor de un mes había pasado desde todo aquello. Makoto ya había terminado su traslado a su nuevo departamento y también había conseguido un empleo como cocinera. Sin embargo, su sueño era abrir un restaurante algún día. También había ido a visitar a Ami pues hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía. Su abultado vientre denotaba que ya no faltaba mucho para que aquel bebé naciera. Su esposo, Taiki, también hermano del novio de Mina, no podía estar más contento por ello. Hacia una semana atrás que su amiga había dado a luz a un pequeño niño a quien llamo Yuu. Fue en esa ocasión que conoció a otro de los hermanos Kou, a Seiya, quien le presentó a su novia Usagi. Todos ellos conformaban un gran grupo de amigos. Era increíble cómo había cambiado tanto en todos esos años.

En ese mismo momento acababa de llegar de su trabajo. Agotada, se dejó caer en el primer sillón que estuvo a su alcance. En ese mes también se había profundizado su relación con Andrew. Ahora se podría decir que eran más cercanos que en cuando iba a la secundaria. Se visitaban cuando podían y recordaban anécdotas del pasado. Estaba feliz de que ahora se comprendieran mejor que antes, de que su relación fuera más estrecha, pero a la vez pareciera distante, lo que la ponía triste. Todas aquellas ocasiones en las que parecían ir más allá de la amistad, Andrew la desilusionaba con alguna actitud o algún comentario.

En ese preciso momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

- Ya voy – gritaba levantándose del sillón.

Revisó a través de la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba y abrió.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Inquiría con una sonrisa- Creí que hoy estaban ocupadas.

En la entrada de su departamento, se encontraban sus amigas. Mina con una enorme sonrisa, Rei tranquila como siempre, Ami con su pequeño hijo en brazos y Usagi ayudándole con el coche del bebé. Las cuatro y aquel niño la sorprendieron. La semana anterior, todas le habían dicho que estarían con algunos asuntos que atender.

- Eso te hicimos pensar –decía Mina entrando con una gran sonrisa y un guiño.

- Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa –explicaba Rei-. Así que cuando nos preguntaste qué haríamos hoy, tuvimos que mentir.

- Perdona que aparezcamos tan de improviso –manifestaba Ami sentándose con su hijo.

- No se preocupen –declaraba imitando a la de cabellos azules igual que las demás-. Pensaba llamarlas para poder reunirnos alguno de los próximos días pero se me adelantaron.

Todas estaban sentadas en los sillones que había en la sala de estar. Makoto se había levantado para preparar algo de té y para comer. Sabía los gustos de cada una de ella, y los de Usagi no habían sido difíciles de descubrir aquel mes que había pasado. Colocó todo en una bandeja y lo puso en una pequeña mesa delante de ellas.

- Espero que les gusten –tomaba asiento nuevamente la castaña.

- Sabes de sobra que nos gustarán –aseguraba la azabache.

- Siempre fuiste buena en la cocina y las tareas hogareñas –agregaba Ami jugando con el pequeño que parecía estar inquieto.

- Es cierto –secundaba Usagi probando algunos bocadillos-. Son deliciosos.

- Gracias –manifestaba algo apenada la de ojos esmeraldas.

- Cambiando de tema –intervenía Mina-, ¿cómo te ha estado yendo con mi hermano? ¿Ya lo hicieron? Se estuvieron viendo mucho desde que has llegado de Francia. No me extrañaría que fueran novios.

- ¡Mina! –Le reclama Rei con el ceño fruncido-. Debes ser más delicada con ciertas cosas.

- Lo siento –se avergonzaba un poco la rubia-. Pero en serio. Dinos.

A pesar de aquel comentario fuera de lugar, todas esperaban impacientes la respuesta. Ami, Rei y Mina sabían de sobra los sentimientos de su amiga por Andrew. Ellas la habían animado a que se confesara a sus quince años, mas su repentina partida a Francia había arruinado todo. Al regresar a Japón, se percataron de que lo que sentía por el rubio no se había ido con el paso de los años. Es más, parecía haberse intensificado, dejando de ser una simple atracción adolescente. Usagi también se había enterado de todo con el transcurso de las semanas, pues era más que obvio ante los ojos de todos lo que sentía la castaña, hasta para alguien distraída como ella. Para todos menos para Andrew.

- Sólo somos amigos –confesaba con una sonrisa forzada-. Cuando creo que nuestra relación avanza, él hace algo que me quita las esperanzas. Tal vez sólo lo haga inconscientemente.

- Tal vez –asentía Rei pensativa-. Pero no te desanimes. Si le demuestras que ya no eres aquella muchacha a la que consideraba como sólo una hermana, seguro cae rendido a tus pies.

- Quizá –contestaba recogiendo todo de la mesa y yendo a la cocina para lavarlo.

Cuando Makoto se marchó. Todas se miraron a los ojos unas a otras. Al parecer pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

- Creo que Andrew no ha superado por completo su rompimiento con Reika –manifestaba la azabache en una susurro apenas perceptible para las allí presentes.

- Tienes razón –secundaba Ami-. Es como si se retrajera a tener contacto con otra mujer más del necesario.

- Como su hermana –intervenía Mina-, pienso que inconscientemente no quiere empezar una nueva relación y por eso evita a todas la mujeres.

- Excepto a ti, que eres su hermana –agregaba Usagi-, y a Makoto en cierto sentido. Es con quien ha tenido más contacto entre nosotras, a pesar de que la evite en ciertos aspectos.

Las cuatro estaban enteradas de la situación de Andrew antes de que la castaña regresara. Se habían percatado de que él ya no se encerraba en su casa inmediatamente terminaba de trabajar o se iba a algún bar. Ahora salía con más frecuencia y visitaba a Makoto muy seguido. Sin embargo, parecía que la sombra de Reika seguía estando presente en la vida del rubio. Tenían la esperanza de que dejara a un lado todo mal recuerdo de aquella mujer y se diera cuenta de quién estaba justo a su lado. Pues sus sentimientos por la castaña eran obvios.

Mientras tanto, en un parque de Tokio, un joven rubio conversaba con su amigo animadamente, sentados en un banco. Se habían encontrado casualmente en aquel lugar. Darien se había percatado del cambio que la llegada de Makoto había causado en Andrew. Mas aún notaba cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada.

- Y… ¿Cómo te está yendo con Makoto? –inquiría cambiando de tema.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Contestaba con otra pregunta, extrañado-. Sólo somos amigos. Además, es como una hermana para mí.

- Es que últimamente la has visitado mucho –aclaraba el azabache-. Y ya no evitas el contacto con las demás personas como antes.

- Admito que su regreso a Tokio me ha animado demasiado –confesaba algo cabizbajo-. Pero sólo eso. Ella no me interesa de la forma que piensas.

Un suspiro por parte de Darien fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta ante su reciente declaración. El silencio no tardó en aparecer, mas unos minutos después, el joven azabache por fin habló.

- Debo encontrarme con Rei para unos asuntos de la boda –manifestaba mirando su reloj-. Pero antes de irme, déjame decirte algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? –inquiría curioso.

- No permitas que la sombra de Reika te confunda en lo que realmente sientes –decía levantándose para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo-. Ya todos no dimos cuenta de lo que sucede, pero si tú no lo haces a tiempo, podrías llegar a perder algo sumamente importante para ti aunque todavía no sepas qué sea. Y para cuando lo hagas, será demasiado tarde.

Con aquel pequeño discurso finalizado, Darien se marchó de allí antes de que el rubio reaccionara. Andrew trataba de entender lo que su amigo le había dicho antes, pero aún no lograba descifrarlo. Creía que tal vez lo entendería cuando llegara el momento.

Una semana había pasado después de eso. Andrew esperaba impaciente a Makoto en una cafetería. Ambos habían acordado el día anterior encontrarse en aquel lugar. Desde esas conversaciones que cada uno había tenido por su lado, habían evitado llamarse o encontrarse. Mas pronto se dieron cuenta de que era algo inútil, pues tarde o temprano sucedería. Dejando sus dudas de lado, decidieron reunirse. Y, como si estuvieran sincronizados, los dos invitaron al otro casi al mismo tiempo, lo que causó risas entre ellos.

Minutos después, Makoto entraba al lugar buscando al rubio. Ambos se encontraron simultáneamente y la castaña no tardó en llegar a la mesa ocupada por Andrew.

- Lamento llegar tarde –se disculpaba tomando asiente-. Es que la persona que trabaja en la tarde como cocinero se demoró.

- Entiendo –manifestaba con una sonrisa-. Pide lo que quieras, yo invito.

- ¿Qué? No podría aceptarlo –negaba enfáticamente.

Todas las veces anteriores, cada uno se había pagado lo suyo. Y las pocas en que Andrew lo había hecho, le había costado convencerla. Era algo que siempre había pasado. Makoto era sumamente terca y no le agradaba que alguien más hiciera las cosas por ella. A decir verdad, era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de la castaña. Esperen un segundo, ¿qué le gustaban? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- ¿Andrew? –Lo llamaba la castaña- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No, nada –contestaba rápidamente-. Olvídalo.

- De acuerdo, pero yo pagaré lo mío –aclaraba con decisión.

- Lo haré yo y no insistas –finalizaba la pequeña disputa.

Ambos pidieron lo que querían cuando la mesera se acercó. La orden no tardó en llegar y en poco tiempo ya se habían enfrascado en una amena conversación. Al principio, habían pensado, cada uno por su lado, que iba a costarles entrar en un ambiente cómodo debido lo ocurrido anteriormente. Sin embargo, no había sido así.

- Entonces, fue de ese modo que pesqué un resfriado –contaba el rubio-. Al día siguiente tenía una reunión muy importante en la empresa. Así que aún ardiendo en fiebre, fui y me presenté en ella. Cuando acabó el día, terminé en un estado peor. Tuve que faltar al trabajo un buen tiempo.

- Es que siempre antepones todo a tu propio bien –sonreía la castaña ante aquella anécdota-. Aún si fuera porque Mina te necesitara o por algún examen de la universidad, como antes.

- Reika siempre decía lo mismo –decía riendo Andrew-. Aunque ella lo veía como un defecto.

- ¿Quién es Reika? –inquiría curiosa la de ojos esmeraldas.

Fue en ese momento en que Andrew se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Durante todo ese tiempo que había pasado desde que Makoto había vuelto a Tokio, nunca había vuelto a pensar en Reika. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la había nombrado, sólo hasta que aquella joven se lo hizo notar. Al no pensar en ella, había olvidado completamente el sufrimiento que había provocado su rompimiento. Recordó todo lo vivido anteriormente, los años que le dedicó en hacerla feliz, la infidelidad de Reika, todo.

- Andrew, ¿te encuentras bien? –interrogaba preocupada la castaña.

Se había percatado de un deje de tristeza que había invadido la mirada del rubio. No creía que esa simple pregunta lo fuera a poner en tal estado. Después de todo, creía que era una amiga o un familiar que ella no había conocido antes de viajar.

Por otro lado, Andrew sabía que podía confiar en Makoto. Aquella joven lo había ayudado incontables veces siendo apenas una adolescente dándole consejos. Siempre había sido muy madura para analizar las situaciones y aconsejar adecuadamente cuando se requería. Suponía que era por su pasado. Una niña que, al estar su tía muy ocupada, prácticamente se mantuvo sola.

- Lo lamento –se disculpaba Makoto-. No debí preguntar.

- No, está bien –se apresuraba a decir Andrew-. Es sólo que me sorprendí.

- Entiendo –dudaba un poco ante aquella respuesta la castaña.

- Reika… es mi ex novia –confesaba con una voz aparentemente calmada.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente. Makoto nunca creyó que esa tal Reika pudiera ser una mujer que estuvo en pareja con Andrew. Aunque eso explicaba aquella mirada triste. No obstante, eso significaba que había sido muy importante para él y que tal vez aún no lo había superado, que no la había olvidado. Sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaran e su pecho en ese instante. Si todavía recordaba a Reika, ella no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de estar con él.

- Así que… tu ex –decía más para convencerse a ella misma.

- Sí, estuvimos saliendo por dos años –declaraba cabizbajo-. Pero me dejó por otro –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- Andrew, yo… lo siento mucho –manifestaba arrepentida por todo aquello.

- No tienes por qué disculparte –decía ya completamente repuesto-. Ya es cosa del pasado.

- Sabes –empezaba a hablar-. Sé que no tengo derecho a opinar porque no he estado en Tokio por siete años, pero… -dudó un segundo- Aquella chica no supo apreciarte como mereces.

Andrew se sorprendió al principio, mas pronto entendió que sólo quería animarlo. Aunque en realidad, ella lo dijese sinceramente.

- Gracias, Makoto –manifestaba con una gran sonrisa que provocó un leve sonrojo en la castaña.

Poco después, ya habían terminado de consumir lo que habían pedido en el café. Habían decidido que lo siguiente que harían sería caminar ya que no quedaba mucho para que anocheciera. Al principio, el ambiente era algo tenso más no tardó en tornarse cálido. Habían caminado ya casi una hora conversando continuamente y sin dejar de reír, hasta que el celular del joven rubio sonó.

- Perdón, Makoto. Debo contestar –decía Andrew viendo el identificador de llamada-. Es de la empresa. Prometo que volveré en seguida.

- No te preocupes –contestaba sonriente-. Lo entiendo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

- Gracias, eres un ángel – y tras decir eso salió corriendo a atender la llamada.

Makoto no tardó en sonrojarse ante aquel comentario. Sabía que Andrew sólo lo decía con cariño y no de forma especial. Mas su corazón no parecía entenderlo… ¡Maldición! Si todo seguía así, inconscientemente aumentaría sus esperanzas poco a poco. A tal extremo que aquel enamoramiento ya sería imposible de abandonar para ella y su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos cuando Andrew la rechazara.

- ¡Makoto! –La llamaba alguien detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña instantáneamente se viró para saber quién era, aunque con escuchar su voz ya suponía de quién se trataba.

- Shido, ¿qué haces aquí? –inquiría sorprendida al verlo.

- Eso es lo que yo te pregunté antes. Pero bueno, contestaré tu pregunta. Acabo de salir del trabajo.

Shido trabajaba como mesero con ella en aquel restaurante donde había conseguido empleo. Era un joven alto y esbelto de cabellera castaña y ojos azules. Era, además, una de las primeras personas que le habían dirigido la palabra cuando había llegado allí. Siempre se había mostrado como la clase de persona que entraba en confianza rápidamente.

- Es verdad que tu turno termina a esta hora –recordaba la joven.

- Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta –decía insistentemente.

- Pues, yo… -trataba de explicar mientras buscaba a Andrew con la mirada. Mas no lo encontraba.

- Bueno, no importa –decía rodeándola con un brazo-. Si quieres podemos ir a cenar. Supongo que todavía no lo has hecho.

- Es que… -quería decirle que ya estaba con alguien, pero una voz la interrumpió.

- Lo siento, ya está acompañada –intervenía el rubio provocando que Shido y Makoto se voltearan a verlo.

Makoto no podía entender por qué, pero la mirada de Andrew reflejaba odio y su entrecejo ceñido denotaba lo enojado que estaba. Suponía que era porque no le había dicho a Shido que ya estaba con alguien más y Andrew había entendido que lo iba a dejar a él para irse con el castaño.

- ¡Andrew! –Gritaba de la impresión-. Él es un amigo del trabajo, Shido.

- Ya pude verlo –decía con disgusto observando el acercamiento que había entre ambos.

- Es que Shido siempre es muy afectuoso con las personas –explicaba mientras los dos se alejaban.

- Es un placer conocerte, Andrew –decía Shido extendiendo la mano-. Makoto me ha hablado mucho de ti.

El tono con el que había dicho la última frase, denotaba el disgusto que le provocaba aquello. Lo que incitó a Andrew a sonreír.

- Lo mismo digo –correspondía el gesto pero sin que ambas manos se separasen.

Makoto pudo observar como ambos hombres se debatían con las miradas. Era como una especie de batalla, como si se estuvieran analizando el uno al otro.

- Bueno, debo irme –finalizaba el contacto entre ambas manos Shido-. Nos vemos mañana, Makoto. Adiós, Andrew.

La despedida que le había dirigido al rubio parecía dar a entender que no tenía deseo alguno de volver a verlo. Y aquello pudo notarse, tanto que cuando él ya se había ido, Makoto y Andrew seguían en el mismo lugar y en silencio minutos después, en un ambiente incómodo.

- Andrew, yo… -quiso hablar la castaña.

- Te llevaré a casa –la interrumpía con un tono frío-. Ya ha anochecido.

Dicho esto, empezó a caminar sin importarle que la castaña lo estuviera siguiendo. Makoto no tardó en alcanzarlo. Todo el trayecto que recorrieron a su departamento había sido en un incómodo y tenso silencio. Además, al estar caminando, y no estar yendo en auto, el viaje era más largo.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del apartamento. Makoto abrió la puerta e invitó a Andrew para que se quedara a tomar un poco de té. Tal vez así lograría que dejara de ser tan distante con ella. Mas sólo obtuvo un monosílabo como afirmación. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron consumiendo aquel pequeño bocadillo, todo continuó estando en silencio. Al finalizar de comer, la castaña llevó todo a lavar a la cocina. Pero cuando salió de ella, pudo ver como Andrew se ponía su abrigo nuevamente.

- ¿Ya te vas? –inquiría ante la obvia respuesta.

- Sí –asentía con esa simple palabra-. Adiós.

Ya estaba por abrir la puerta para irse cuando algo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Andrew? –interrogaba la castaña.

- Nada –contestaba cortante, lo que provocó que la joven se enojara más.

- No me digas que nada –gritaba ya exasperada-. Desde que nos encontramos con Shido que estás así. Actúas de forma distante conmigo y sólo me hablas con monosílabos cuando te pregunto algo. Tú no eres así. No sé qué es lo que te tiene de este modo pero ya me tienes harta.

- Si tan harta te tengo –decía por fin encarándola notablemente enojado. A pasos acelerados se acercó a ella-, ¿por qué mejor no te vas con ese tal Shido?

- ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? -interrogaba Makoto sorprendida por la rapidez con que se aproximó.

- Sabes a qué me refiero –gritaba con molestia-. Al parecer los dos se llevan muy bien.

- Shido es sólo un amigo –explicaba nuevamente-. No es como si yo pensara todo el tiempo en él como tú seguramente haces con Reika.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Makoto sólo reaccionó cuando ya había dicho todo eso. Pero cuando miró a Andrew, éste parecía estar a punto de explotar. La tomó por los hombros y la arrinconó contra una de las paredes más cercanas.

- ¿Así que eso piensas? –cuestionaba con una mirada penetrante. Como si esperara expectante a que ella respondiera.

- Bueno, yo… –dudaba en hablar.

Nunca antes había visto a Andrew de esa manera. Siempre había sido alguien alegre y que se responsabilizaba por todo. Aunque la situación fuese una sumamente importante, mantenía la calma de una manera sorprendente. Sin embargo, esa expresión nunca había imaginado que la vería en alguien como él. Ya no la miraba como si fuera una hermana para él, la miraba como a una mujer. Lo que provocó que un creciente sonrojo subiera a sus mejillas y su corazón comenzara a latir por mil.

- Te demostraré que ya no pienso en ella –decía al tiempo que se acercaba a Makoto.

- ¿Qué estás haci…? –quiso decir, mas no lo consiguió.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Andrew ya había callado sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

**Y con esto finalizo el primero de los dos capítulos. Cualquier comentario constructivo que me ayude a mejorar en mi escritura es bienvenido y si les agradó la historia también podrían hacérmelo saber xD Espero poder publicar el último capítulo pronto.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Judyth**


End file.
